headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Helicopter
| image = | continuity = Various | type = Aircraft | model = Various | class = Various | manufacturer = Various | crew = | passengers = | armament = | length = | width = | weight = | complement = | 1st = }} A helicopter is a type of small aircraft that uses rotor technology for thrust and lift. They are capable of vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) and have the ability to hover in a stationary position. A standard helicopter has a single pilot and can accommodate up to three passengers. Helicopters are often used by law enforcement agencies, including state and city police departments as well as government agencies such as the FBI as well as emergency services units like medical personnel and fire departments. Media outlets will use helicopters for the purposes of filming potential news stories and monitoring traffic. The armed forces employ models of larger, more advanced helicopters armed with weaponry designed for combat. History Bionic Woman A helicopter was used to video monitor the Dasht-I-Ravar 500 mile race in the Middle East country of Taftan. Bionic Woman: Winning Is Everything A man named Ted Ryan later transported Jaime Sommers to the Mojave Secret Base where she was a courier for a decryption analyzer being given to the U.S. Air Force. Bionic Woman: The Jailing of Jaime Dark Angel Several military grade helicopters were used to track escaping X5 subjects from the Manticore facility in Gilette, Wyoming in 2009. Dark Angel: Pilot Doctor Who In an alternate reality, a helicopter owned by John Lumic transported the President of Great Britain to the Cybus Industries corporate headquarters for a special meeting. Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen UNIT commander Kate Lethbridge-Stewart had a helicopter airlift the TARDIS containing the Eleventh Doctor and Clara Oswald to the Tower of London for an emergency summit meeting. Initially unaware that the TARDIS had been lifted off hte ground, the Doctor opened the door and nearly fell out, but Clara managed to hold onto his feet. Regardless, he spent the entire journey hanging upside down until the helicopter reached it's destination. The Doctor, needless to say, was not particularly pleased with Stewart's impromptu means of gaining his attention. Doctor Who: The Day of the Doctor Frankenstein In the year 1960, Japanese scientists Doctor Sueko Togami, Doctor Yuzio Kawaji and American scientist Doctor James Bowen used a helicopter to pursue the rapidly growing mutation dubbed Furankenshutain as he wandered throughout the forests near Mt. Fuji where he ultimately did battle with a daikaiju known as Baragon. Frankenstein Conquers the World (1965) Resident Evil The Raccoon City Police Department sent a S.T.A.R.S. Bravo unit into the Arklay Mountains to investigate a string of gruesome murders. The Bravo unit's helicopter crash-landed in the mountains. S.T.A.R.S. sent an Alpha unit chopper as back-up, piloted by Brad Vickers. When the Alpha team were attacked by undead Cerebuses, Vickers panicked and took off in the chopper, abandoning his unit. Resident Evil (VG) Terminator In the early 2000s, a T-1001 Terminator assassinated Lachlan Weaver and Catherine Weaver - the heads of Zeira Corp, by forcing their helicopter to crash. Although Lachlan Weaver was known to be a very experienced pilot, the crash was ruled as an accident. The Terminator then assumed the form of Catherine Weaver and took control of the company. Terminator: The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short s of note ; Doctor Doom's helicopter : The Marvel Comics supervillain Doctor Doom owned a helicopter of unknown make and model. The helicopter was equipped with a release mechanism on the bottom that produced a giant-sized net. In one of his earliest exploits, Doctor Doom piloted his helicopter over top of the Baxter Building - headquarters of the Fantastic Four and dropped the net over the building, briefly trapping them. Fantastic Four 5 Notes & Trivia Appearances Films * Deadpool - A weapons dealer takes a helicopter to meet with Francis Freeman. * Elysium * Ghost in the Shell (2017) * Incredibles, The * Misery - Search and Rescue helicopter. * Suicide Squad (2016) - Military helicopter * Them! * X2: X-Men United - William Stryker's helicopter lands at the Xavier school to mount an attack. Television * Amazing Spider-Man: The Deadly Dust (Part 2) - A helicopter repairman. * Avengers: Avengers Assemble (Part 1) - Presidential helicopter; destroyed. * Bionic Woman: The Jailing of Jaime - Jaime takes helicopter to U.S. Air Force base in the Mojave Desert. * Bionic Woman: Fembots in Las Vegas (Part 1) - Jaime Sommers hangs off the landing gear of a helicopter. * Doctor Who: The Invasion (Part 3) - UNIT sends a helicopter to track the movements of Packer and the Second Doctor. * Doctor Who: The Invasion (Part 4) - Tobias Vaughn shoots at the Doctor & Jamie as they scale a rope ladder to a UNIT helicopter. * Fear the Walking Dead: Eye of the Beholder - Travis and Alicia escape military compound in helicopter. * Incredible Hulk: Prometheus (Part 1) * Inhumans: Divide and Conquer - Evan Declan's helicopter that rescues Black Bolt. * Isis: ...And Now You Don't - Criminals' getaway copter. * Phoenix: Pilot * Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 1) - The Batcopter. * The X-Files: Drive - Helicopter flying over Nevada desert. * The X-Files: My Struggle Comics * Amazing Spider-Man 5 - Doctor Doom's helicopter. * Amazing Spider-Man 31 - Master Planner's goons use an escape helicopter that Spider-Man pulls into the river. * Amazing Spider-Man 120 - Military helicopters at Maskattawan Dam. * Amazing Spider-Man 130 - Hammerhead has a pursuit chopper. * Amazing Spider-Man 131 - Hammerhead & Doc Ock both have helicopters. * Aquaman 33 - Rescue chopper at ocean airplane crash scene. * Avengers 301 - Three helicopters swarming about the Statue of Liberty. * Batman 685 - Catwoman's escape chopper. * Black Panther 1 - Mister Little's helicopter. * Cavewoman Jungle Jam 1 - Meriem Cooper takes helicopter to the Amryl building. * Civil War 1 - Rescue helicopters at Stamford explosion site. * Deadpool Vol 3 4 - Colonel Zeke's helicopter. * Detective Comics 351 - Police helicopter. * Doom Patrol 88 - The Chief uses a helicopter. * Doom Patrol Vol 2 19 - Helicopter in basement hangar in Doom Patrol headquarters. * Giant-Size Man-Thing 5 - Jackson Hunter pilots a chopper in the swamps in an effort to destroy Man-Thing. * Manhunter Vol 3 11 - DEO helicopter. * Marvel Team-Up 65 - Arcade's helicopter. * More Fun Comics 101 - Harcourt Quigg and Onions Malloy use a helicopter as an escape vehicle. * Showcase 66 - Rupert Kenboya and his helicopter drives away Hamid Ali. * Showcase 67 - Rupert Kenboya's helicopter. * Tomb of Dracula 20 - Doctor Sun's helicopter pursues Dracula. * Ultimate X-Men 1 - Helicopter with soldiers open fire on Peter Rasputin and mobsters. * Uncanny X-Men 94 - 2 USAF helicopters circle Valhalla Base. * Walking Dead 27 - Team Rick discovers a downed helicopter. * Web of Spider-Man 84 * Werewolf by Night 32 - Moon Knight's mooncopter. * X-Factor 219 - A helicopter picks up the SCARS team and flies them to safety. * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 3 - The King abducts Zombie Tramp and flies her out to the desert. * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 4 - Zombie Tramp and the King have a sword fight using helicopter rotor blades. References ---- Category:Articles Category:Vehicles Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous